hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5081 (11th January 2019)
Synopsis Imran and Ollie finally make up, with help from Brooke and Sami, in time to hear the jury's verdict of guilty, leaving everyone overjoyed. Meanwhile, Myra, Mercedes and Cleo are shocked to learn that they aren't going to be rich after all - Russ has left his money in a trust fund for Max for until his eighteenth birthday! Plot Imran finds Ollie, asking him about ignoring his texts but Ollie walks off. Brody is still angry with Damon. Mercedes goes for some "retail therapy". Brooke comforts Ollie, who is desperate for the jury to reveal their verdict. Mandy discovers that Ollie is still angry with Imran about lying to him. Imran wants everyone to stop talking about what Buster did to him. Sami points out that Buster still needs to be tried for his attempted assault on Imran. Myra is certain that the McQueen family will be rich after Russ's will reading. Damon tries to assure Brody that he is on Brody's side but Brody makes clear that he blames Damon for Buster's acquittal. Sienna takes Brody to court. Mercedes is saddened after finding a photo of herself and Russ. Brody bumps into Imran and offers Imran someone to talk to. He confronts Ollie over blanking Imran. He tries to make him see how Imran is feeling. Mrs Maloney makes her closure statement. She says that Imran showed "exemplary bravery" when telling the truth, but he gets overwhelmed and storms off. Miss Harrington makes her closure statement. Imran decides to go back to the behaviour centre, saying that he doesn't deserve their help after the way he treated Misbah and Yasmine. Sami tells him to stop punishing himself. Darren makes a comment which steps out of line and Brody is furious. Damon drags Brody outside and they try to sort out their problems. Damon tells Brody that he is more important to him than his brother. He says that he didn't show Brody the note to protect him, to keep focus on the case. He says that he'll never forgive himself for letting Brody down and asks Brody to look him in the eye and say that he'd help Buster. Brody admits that it hurts that he'll never get justice. Brooke and Sami try to push Ollie and Imran back together. Imran admits that he didn't want to make Ollie feel worse as he got away. Ollie tells Imran that he wants Imran with him when the verdict comes in. Misbah thanks Brooke. Cleo confronts Mercedes over not being there for her kids or the pub. She admits that all she ever sees in that pub and house is Russ. Cleo comforts her. Ollie gets a call from his solicitor. Sienna informs Brody that the jury have reached a verdict. Brody worries about it being not guilty and Sienna comforts him. She kisses him. Sienna, Brody and Damon leave for court. The solicitor tells Mercedes that Russ's will had been amended shortly before his death, so that assets would be kept in a trust fund for Max for when he turns eighteen - he's made clear that Mercedes won't receive a penny. The judge asks the jury forewoman if the jury have come to an agreement, which they have. He asks the jury if they find Buster guilty or not guilty of sexually assaulting Ollie. She announces that the jury find him guilty and everyone is relieved. The judge sentences him to six years imprisonment, and tells him that the bravery of Brody, Imran and Ollie will encourage more victims to come forward. Buster is escorted to the police van as the press attempt to take photos. Buster passes Brody, Imran and Ollie. Buster is hurt when Damon can't bare to look at his father. Ollie says that "it's over, finally". Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Buster Smith - Nathan Sussex Guest cast *Miss Harrington - Hermione Gulliford *Mrs Maloney - Judy Flynn *Chris - Gabriel Clarke *David - George Astbury *Jake - Jordan Hakan Akkaya *Judge - Michael Smith Stewart *Reuben - Alex Townson *Solicitor - Sherine Chalhie Music Notes *Final appearance of Buster Smith. *The jury forewoman is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019